Setting Sun
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: "Melanie! Militia! Get Roman to make me some steak! Well done, Black Pepper!" - Junior.


_'...I miss you more than you would ever know.'_

* * *

It was quiet. Much too quiet.

Everyone narrowed it down to Yang Xiao Long's sudden and surprising lack of energy.

Here in Beacon Academy, everyone is family. Studying in the same school is what makes the different Teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses stick together as one big happy family.

When a family member was hurt, they had to help.

However, Yang was different. She didn't want help. She wanted her Blake back.

* * *

_'...how could you have lost?'_

* * *

It was a sudden turn of events when Headmaster Ozpin presented Sun Wukong to be Blake Belladonna's replacement. With a quick shot to the brain, the drastically stoic blonde killed Wukong with Ember Celica right in Ozpin's face, stating she didn't need a new partner.

Yang was, for lack of a better word, in complete despair. The blonde and her Cat were famously known for supporting each other, and everybody else saw their silver lining. It isn't very hard to see how much they cared, wanted, needed and most importantly, _loved_ each other.

That is that.

* * *

_'...I have a new partner, Blake... I wish it was you...'_

* * *

It was to Yang's misfortune that her killer, that slut, that murdering bitch who instigated Adam Taurus to kill Blake, did not die. No matter how hard she tried to kill her, Cinder Fall refused to die.

Yang had punched many holes in the wall during that period of time. And many tear stains were on the floor. She didn't understand how Blake could die so **easily **with a simple stab whereas even the strongest Grimm could barely even touch her.

She felt betrayed.

Her Blake shouldn't have left her, _no no no _

_'...I shouldn't have left her alone to fight the White Fang.'_

_'...it's my fault.'_

* * *

_'Did you love me like I loved you, Blake?'_

* * *

She hid behind a facade.

Yang had learned to hide her true feelings in order to achieve her ultimate revenge. In reality, she is afraid.

The only person who could remove Yang's facade, however, was Blake, if she had known about it and still physically present.

Ruby Rose tried hard, oh how she had _tried __to take it off._However, Yang didn't want Ruby to even _think about it. _

She wanted them to go away. Yang wants Ruby and Weiss to leave her alone.

She just wanted Blake back.

* * *

_'It's getting really hard, Blake. I wish you were here. Why did you have to leave me alone?'_

* * *

Yang is slipping.

Slipping through reality like sand through fingers.

She ate a little, slept a little, and visits Blake's grave and the library more and more frequently. Her 'family' is beginning to worry. Ruby, especially. Little Red Riding Hood was aware of Yang's... _utter contempt _for the Queen, and did her best as Team Leader to reach out to her older sister.

But she didn't want to be reached.

She just wants Blake.

That'd been clear since her death two months, thirteen days, six hours and twenty-one minutes ago.

* * *

Her sanity is lesser than before.

Yang Xiao Long now takes great pride and glee in overkilling her opponents during missions, exploding their limbs, while leaving them tied up to the nearest object to die alone and battered bloody. Ruby had tried to get her beloved sister back to the brink of reality, but every small grasp of the arm ended up with a throw to the ground, making Weiss howl in anger.

Yang cackled.

After all, why should they be happy? Team RWBY's lifeline is dead.

* * *

There was this one time where Ruby is unsure what to think when she saw Yang simply break down and cry right in the middle of a mission. It was on a trip back to the rubble of a warehouse where the White Fang was stationed: where Blake was killed; A venue which even Weiss thought was rather cruel of Headmaster Ozpin to send her to.

So when the trio accidentally found the charred remains of Cinder Fall and her groupies, Yang cried tears of joy.

And then Ruby and Weiss remembered with a fright.

Those tears turned to hatred, malice, and _pain._

* * *

_'Do you remember me... Blake Belladonna? I hope so... I'll be joining you soon...'_

* * *

Yang heaved, her breath ragged and heavy. Her left forearm had been cleanly sliced off along with the left Ember Celica. Blood flows profusely from every hole Adam pierced through, and her Aura wasn't fast enough to heal.

She looked up at the Faunus, eyes filled with malice.

Hatred.

Disgust.

_Sadness? Who knew._

Yang spat her blood out onto the ground.

Yang chose not to use whatever remaining Aura she had to heal as a maniac grin spread on her tattered face. Adam raised an eyebrow, confused as what she was doing.

"I'll make a well done steak out of you!" She declares. Adam began to grow uncharacteristically nervous. Yang lifted her head up slowly, her smirk, the shining Aura that makes her eyes glow red, they succeeded in making Adam Taurus shudder in fear.

Yang leaped ferociously towards Adam and felt her right arm connecting to his face, Yang felt her literally burning fist make cracks in Adam's mask–

And then her world is painted in the colour **Black**.

* * *

_'Hey there, honey. Did you wait too long?'_

_'...just long enough for me to finish writing this story; it's about us.'_


End file.
